Ouat: Her Name
by VintageSwan
Summary: An AU Where:Emma is on her way to save her beloved llian is stuck in the UnderWorld of Storybrooke. He ends up meeting a few familiar faces that he can barely remember. With his brain being all fuzzy from the incident, He can't remember the one he loved. Maybe on the other hand, maybe he will remember him when they see each other again.
1. Information on story

The room was small and dark, and had an unwelcome feeling to it. The only light in this cage like room had a candle lit on the other side, placed on the wall next the the bars to the cell. His head felt dizzy as he sat up quickly trying to remember what happened. He stumbled across his last thought, ' _Let me die a hero, that's the man I want you to remember. Please.'_ He rubbed his head trying to figure it long and hard. Nothing seemed to ring a bell. He looked toward the bars to see a dark figure walk toward him. He couldn't see his face, but all he could make out was a disappointed smile on it's face. "Captain Hook," The man said observing him from the prison. "I never expected to see you here." He instantly got out of the bed and got closer to the figure, then recognized who it was.

"Bael-N-Neal? What's going on?" He asked confused, "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Neal looked at him not offended by his question ,and nodded with a shrug. "Afraid so." He replied, holding on the bar to the prison that entrapped Hook. He looked around trying to figure out where he was actually. "So, how did you die?" Neal asked him carefully trying not to freak him out, from being dead in all. Hook tilted his head and all he could remember was a blurry scene and a hint of blonde from some girl. "I..I don't remember." He stuttered feeling weak about this. "Bloody hell, I'm a survivor…how the hell did I end up in here?" Killian placed his hand on his chest trying to feel for a heart beat, but here was nothing. In anger Hook flung himself forward, reaching out, grabbing hold of Neal's collar trying to choke him for answers. "Where the hell am I?" Neal gagged a little, but smiled knowing he can't kill the dead, he eventually let go of Neal to speak. "Lets just say, It's the underworld."

He stumbled back in shock. "No..it can't be..I was just in Storybrooke..There's this woman…who keeps showing up in my head..I can't recognize her ,and It's driving me insane." Neal watched him silently seeing him crouch down to the ground with both hands on his head having an abnormal panic-attack over the truth. He knew this was so unlike him for being so vulnerable. Neal narrowed his eyes at him wanting to hear more about this woman. "What does she look like?" Hook looked up at him slowly, and he grinned up at him. "What's it to you, Mate?" He said in a tone not willing to tell him anything for free. Neal rubbed his eyes and raised his brow knowing this could be very important, and said casually as if he wasn't too anxious to know. "I'm Just curious, but if you were to tell me, what would you want?" Hook slowly stood up interested in his proposition. He looks around having the feeling he was the only one trapped, he gets an idea and asks anyway. "How about getting me out of here?" Neal walks away, muttering something that he didn't hear. Hook hears keys rattling from where Neal must be. Neal soon draws near and He unlocks the jail. "I shouldn't be doing this all." He admits out loud, only wanting to know who Killian was talking about. Killian walks out and see's the room in full was the sherif's office, he remembers, and his head aches at looking at some parts of the room. Which he didn't understand why. Neal walks him out of the building and Hook eye's widened, _This place is the underworld. . .?_ "Were in storybooke? This doesn't make any sense.." He trails off seeing Neal rubbing his nose out of habit. "So. . .are you going to tell me what that woman looked like?" He asked turning to him, wanting to know right away. Hook let out a sigh, "Right. She had blonde hair..that mean anything to you?" Neal took a step back panicking, saying no over and over again. Thinking of a blonde he once was familiar with. It haunted him to think of her spending the rest of her life with this pirate. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but the only blonde that would appeal to Killian would be that girl. Neal took a deep breath remembering how he wanted her to find someone that made her happy when he died. Deep down inside, It was so hard for him to accept it at first . Though he never expressed it much until now. "So you ran into her. . ." Neal said with his voice shaking knowing she must have fallen for him _. 'She must haves moved on. She doesn't need me anymore. She doesn't even call out to me anymore.. She doesn't love me anymore..she loves someone else..'_ Neal covered his mouth, filling up with thoughts that made him regret dying. He looks angrily at the pirate and shouts at him like it's all his fault, not knowing the whole story of why he ended up here. "You were supposed to give her happiness. It's all your fault-now she must be grieving over-" His voice hung as he choked out, "You." the look in his eyes were filled with desperation, Neal never expected to act like this. Then again he was dead. . .but alive here,and it made perfect sense to feel this way. His thoughts drifted over to what she might do. "Don't tell me. . ." He said seeing Hook's expression look completely lost to what he was talking about. "Don't tell me she is going to get you back?" Killian fixed his collar to his black leather jacket, that he doesn't remember getting. He was oddly quiet not sure what to say to him. "I have not a clue in what woman you are speaking of, but the way you speak of her. . .makes me think that you still have feelings for her." Neal took another step back in denial. "No. I don't, I only see her as a good friend." Killian couldn't tell if he was lying, but his head ached again remembering someone that could detect lies. It was that girl again. _What was her name? Who was she? Why does his missing heart ache so much of the thought of her, as if he loved her so much?_

xx

A/N: I know it's not the best.. and looks very messy, I'll re-read it later and edit it.

Next chapter is going to be mainly comedy.. lol


	2. Her Name

The room was small and dark, and had an unwelcome feeling to it. The only light in this cage like room had a candle lit on the other side, placed on the wall next the the bars to the cell. His head felt dizzy as he sat up quickly trying to remember what happened. He stumbled across his last thought, ' _Let me die a hero, that's the man I want you to remember. Please.'_ He rubbed his head trying to figure it long and hard. Nothing seemed to ring a bell. He looked toward the bars to see a dark figure walk toward him. He couldn't see his face, but all he could make out was a disappointed smile on it's face. "Captain Hook," The man said observing him from the prison. "I never expected to see you here." He instantly got out of the bed and got closer to the figure, then recognized who it was.

"Bael-N-Neal? What's going on?" He asked confused, "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Neal looked at him not offended by his question ,and nodded with a shrug. "Afraid so." He replied, holding on the bar to the prison that entrapped Hook. He looked around trying to figure out where he was actually. "So, how did you die?" Neal asked him carefully trying not to freak him out, from being dead in all. Hook tilted his head and all he could remember was a blurry scene and a hint of blonde from some girl. "I..I don't remember." He stuttered feeling weak about this. "Bloody hell, I'm a survivor…how the hell did I end up in here?" Killian placed his hand on his chest trying to feel for a heart beat. There was nothing but cold skin. In anger Hook flung himself forward, reaching out, grabbing hold of Neal's collar trying to choke him for answers. "Where the hell am I?" Neal gagged, but smiled knowing he can't kill the dead, he eventually let go of Neal speak. "Lets just say, It's the underworld." He stumbled back in shock. "No..it can't be..I was just in Storybrooke..There's this woman…who keeps showing up in my head..I can't recognize her ,and It's driving me insane." Neal watched him silently seeing him crouch down to the ground with both hands on his head having an abnormal panic-attack over the truth. He knew this was so unlike him for being so vulnerable. Neal narrowed his eyes at him wanting to hear more about this woman. "What does she look like?" Hook looked up at him slowly, and he grinned up at him. "What's it to you, Mate?" He said in a tone not willing to tell him anything for free. Neal rubbed his eyes and raised his brow knowing this could be very important, and said casually as if he wasn't too anxious to know. "I'm Just curious, but if you were to tell me, what would you want?" Hook slowly stood up interested in his proposition. He looks around having the feeling he was the only one trapped, he gets an idea and asks anyway. "How about getting me out of here?" Neal walks away, muttering something that he didn't hear. Hook hears keys rattling from where Neal must be. Neal soon draws near and He unlocks the jail. "I shouldn't be doing this all." He admits out loud, only wanting to know who Killian was talking about. Killian walks out and see's the room in full was the sherif's office, he remembers, and his head aches at looking at some parts of the room. Which he didn't understand why. Neal walks him out of the building and Hook eye's widened, _This place is the underworld. . .?_ "Were in storybooke? This doesn't make any sense.." He trails off seeing Neal rubbing his nose out of habit. "So. . .are you going to tell me what that woman looked like?" He asked turning to him, wanting to know right away. Hook let out a sigh, "Right. She had blonde hair..that mean anything to you?" Neal took a step back panicking, saying no over and over again. Thinking of a blonde he once was familiar with. It haunted him to think of her spending the rest of her life with this pirate. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but the only blonde that would appeal to Killian would be that girl. Neal took a deep breath remembering how he wanted her to find someone that made her happy when he died. Deep down inside, It was so hard for him to accept it at first . Though he never expressed it much until now. "So you ran into her. . ." Neal said with his voice shaking knowing she must have fallen for him _. 'She must haves moved on. She doesn't need me anymore. She doesn't even call out to me anymore.. She doesn't love me anymore..she loves someone else..'_ Neal covered his mouth, filling up with thoughts that made him regret dying. He looks angrily at the pirate and shouts at him like it's all his fault, not knowing the whole story of why he ended up here. "You were supposed to give her happiness. It's all your fault-now she must be grieving over-" His voice hung as he choked out, "You." the look in his eyes were filled with desperation, Neal never expected to act like this. Then again he was dead. . .but alive here,and it made perfect sense to feel this way. His thoughts drifted over to what she might do. "Don't tell me. . ." He said seeing Hook's expression look completely lost to what he was talking about. "Don't tell me she is going to get you back?" Killian fixed his collar to his black leather jacket, that he doesn't remember getting. He was oddly quiet not sure what to say to him. "I have not a clue in what woman you are speaking of, but the way you speak of her. . .makes me think that you still have feelings for her." Neal took another step back in denial. "No. I don't, I only see her as a good friend." Killian couldn't tell if he was lying, but his head ached again remembering someone that could detect lies. It was that girl again. _What was her name? Who was she? Why does his missing heart ache so much of the thought of her, as if he loved her so much?_

xx

A/N: I know it's not the best..but it's worth a shot, next chapter is going to be mainly comedy.. lol


End file.
